


Frankie's Fantasy, Mac's Dream

by TheBlanketDeviant



Category: Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends
Genre: F/M, Forcefeeding, Hypnosis, Immobility, Sweat, Tribadism, Weight Gain, bhm, drool, ssbhm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:21:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26220034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlanketDeviant/pseuds/TheBlanketDeviant
Summary: Frankie wants to see a recently-chubby Mac get way bigger. Request by a friend for an art trade.Hope you enjoy. Feedback/comments/critiques are appreciated.
Relationships: Frankie Foster/Mac
Kudos: 17





	Frankie's Fantasy, Mac's Dream

Wood clunked against the tiled floor as a chair was pulled out, then creaked as it was sat in, while Frankie let out a deep exhale. The old place was quiet, perhaps too quiet. A huge house that was normally filled with chaos and excitement, had been left all but silent. Not because of any tragedy or disaster. It was a blessing for all the residents. As a thank-you for the service of Foster’s home, a luxury hotel was paid for and rented by a multitude of businesses and the city itself, for use by all those who lived at the huge, paradoxical house for an entire week! 

Herriman had mentioned she would be allowed to go with only minor caretaking duties needed, but she refused; it would still be too much like working during a vacation. Even Madame Foster had taken up the offer to go along, admittedly to no-one’s surprise. The doorbell ringing snapped Frankie out of her thoughts, and as she recalled the reason she gave to Herriman, she knew full-well it was complete dishonesty on her part. Her heart was fluttering as she hurried over to the door, for the real reason she had opted to say home. The red-head took a breath to compose herself and then opened it.

“Hi, Frankie!” Came the voice of Frankie’s close friend, Mac. “Umm, can I come in?” Really, he was as much a hero as he was a close friend. For as crazy as he could be at times, even inadvertently getting wrapped up in his friend’s schemes, Mac was another sane person Frankie could go to. Over the course of the past couple months especially, he had devoted himself more to coming over daily and helping her out. 

“U-uhh, s-sure!” Frankie smiled, her face becoming flushed. “Get in here, you!” She had to resist biting her lip as she stepped aside to let him walk in. Part of why she was so appreciative, is that his devotion had come at a price to him. Helping out so often and sticking around as much as he did led to stress. Stress led to eating. And eating, well… It led to the round, soft tummy he sported of which a fair-sized sliver hung out of Mac’s white sweater and red T-shirt, as well as the round rump that filled out his khaki pants. Frankie had helped him manage his sugar addiction as he got used to being a volunteer at the home, but in the process he felt more confident in eating the stuff, and that didn’t help his waistline either.

“So.” Mac spoke up, looking around at the stairs and tall doorways of the vacated building. “Heard anything from Bloo?” His gaze drifted back to Frankie. She figured he still found her attractive, but she had done her damndest to ensure he knew nothing about her attraction to his recently-chubby self. Even as he looked at her with plump, softened cheeks.

“Bloo? Yeah, he called last night, and said he missed you and hoped you weren’t having too much fun without him.” It was a sweet message, it’s just a shame Mac couldn’t hear it himself. He looked a little disheartened as she said it. “Hey, don’t worry! He’s not gonna forget about you. You’re his best friend. Plus, I… Miiiight have planned something fun for us to do while he’s gone.” She grinned.

Mac perked up some. “Oh? What is it?” Thoughts flew through his mind of a romantic date, or maybe just playing video games together. The less-exciting notion of doing paperwork or another chore Herriman called “fun” also flitted through his mind.

“No, better! Come with me. And close your eyes, too. No peeking. I mean it; I’ve seen how you and Bloo play hide and seek sometimes.” She waited for the boy to close his eyes and then took his pudgy hand, making both their hearts race. Frankie guided Mac by the hand up the stairs for a few minutes, until they reached the closed door of her room, an exhausted ‘are we there yet’ by Mac coming most of the way through the trek. “We’re here!” 

He opened his eyes. “Uhh, your room is the surprise?” Mac almost sounded disappointed by it.

“It’s not just my room.” She opened the door and revealed the large, king-sized bed. On either side of it were boxes of cookies, stacked to the ceiling. Frankie watched as Mac’s jaw nearly hit the floor. The sight was overwhelming.

“Wh… Y-you… I… All… These cookies?” He looked to Frankie, who nodded slowly. “For… For me!?” She nodded slowly again, this time with a grin.

“These are all for you, Mac. You've been such a good friend to me over the past year, I wanted to make it up to you." Her eyes were locked with his. He was dumb-struck. So she took his hand and guided him over to the bed, as the door was closed and locked. Frankie helped Mac up onto the bed, her hands sinking into his small love handles; it was getting so hard to resist his body. Once he was up, they looked at each other again. She saw a chubby boy who was eager to eat cookies, at the behest of his hot crush, and knew he only saw his crush looking to indulge his sugar-loving habit.

"Frankie, I-I mean, are you sure about this?" Mac watched her take her jacket off, then walk over to the side, grabbing a stack of boxes and bringing them over. "Where did you even get all these?"

"It's my secret stash of them that not even Herriman could find. And don't worry, Mac." She replied while getting onto the bed. Her heart was racing. Was she going to do it? … Yes. "I'll be honest with you, Mac. I wasn't… Interested in you, until you started getting chubby." Following her words, he looked down and curiously squished his belly. "And--And now, I want to see you get bigger. She opened one of the boxes and took a cookie out, bringing it to his face. "For me?" She gave a gentle smile.

Mac looked confused and worried, in response. "Frankie, I don't know if I get it." She wanted him… Fat? She had a kind smile but there was something off, like she wasn't really looking at him. "How would making me fa--Mmph!" She stuffed the cookie between his lips. Panic began to fill him. The taste of sugar had hit his tongue. He instinctively bit down on the cookie and began chewing.

"Don't think about it, Mac. Just relax and enjoy, okay? I'll take care of you." He greedily chomped on the rest of the cookie. She got out two more and stuffed them in his mouth, then grabbed four and repeated. "I want you so big, you're unrecognizable to everyone in the house." The notion took him by surprise, made him cough. Suddenly, another, higher-pitched voice spoke up.

"Aww, need something to drink?" The voice came from the side of the bed Frankie wasn't on. Looking, he saw a small, fully-pink imaginary friend. She gave a saccharine grin. "Hi, Mac." It was Berry!

"Berry?! What are you-- Mmph!" Frankie stuffed another cookie in his mouth, as Berry climbed onto the bed, holding a gallon of milk. She opened it and got close to Mac.

She gave her trademark innocent smile. "Frankie told me about a positively-delightful opportunity." She put the jug to Mac's lips, having him drink some of the cool, smooth liquid, causing some to leak out and run down his chin, then pulling it away. "If Frankie makes you as fat as she told me she wanted, you won't be leaving the room! Giving me a chance to get close to Bloo, who you'll be seeing a lot less." His blood ran cold. He went to speak, but Frankie just stuffed more cookies in his gob. He tried to get up, but Frankie straddled his waist, and shoved a stack of cookies in his mouth.

"Eat up, Mac. You've got a lot of growing to do." She had to tighten her legs around his waist to keep him from struggling more. "Mmh. Berry, can you take over cookie duty for a sec? I think Mac needs some help getting into the mood." 

"I can!" The short, feminine friend jumped at the chance to help fatten the thorn in her side, grabbing the last cookies out of the first box and cramming them in Mac's maw. Frankie, meanwhile, looked down at Mac who was looking up at her fearfully.

"Let's see how you feel about seeing what every guy wants." She pulled up her shirt, revealing a plain, white bra, while Mac's face went fully red. Then she reached back and undid her bra, and pulled it away, revealing her round, perky breasts. Mac closed his eyes in a hurry. "I know you saw them, Mac. I want you to see them."

"N-no! I'm a--a boy an--" He spoke through a full mouth, crumbs flying out. But temptation got the better of him and he opened his eyes, groaning. His belly was getting full of cookies, and his massive sweet tooth was being over-stimulated.

"Good job, Mac! You opened your eyes. You're a good boy, you know that?" She smiled, and pressed her tits together, then let them fall apart. "A reeeally good boy." She pushed them together again, and then let go, the jiggly masses falling back into place. Then she kept doing it. "Just keep looking at my boobs while Berry feeds you. That's all you need to do."

Mac's struggling noises, and his struggling in general, began to calm down as he found himself fixated on the way her hands sank into the plush orbs. As well as the way they bounced and wobbled as they fell back into place. He didn't want to be so fat that he wouldn't see… Uhh… Bloo! Bloo, again. But something about Frankie's chest just kept his mind focused. He obediently opened his mouth for cookies, his own desire complemented by his body falling into a trance. All he could do was watch as Frankie leaned in closer, ensuring her tits were the main thing in his sight. And she just kept toying with them.

"It's alright, Mac… Let my boobies take you somewhere nice. Somewhere for the two of us…" She squished them together with some force, creating a more noticeable ripple. "And while you're there, you'll only love me more and more, okay?" She saw his eyes becoming sleepy and half-lidded. "Every cookie you eat is another sign of your love for me. You'll want to grow fatter the more you eat. Bigger, softer, rounder… You'll be the fattest boy ever. And the more you eat, the hungrier I want you to get. To feel like your belly is more and more empty. Do you understand, my little cookie-eater? Nod your head if you do." She didn't bother to stifle a grin when he did it. "This trance won't end until you stop eating cookies. Even when I stop showing you my boobies, you'll stay in the nice place until every cookie is eaten, okay? Nod your head if you understand." Again, he did. "Good boy, Mac." She slowed the squishing of her breasts to a stop, and put her shirt back on without her bra. "Thanks, Berry."

The neon pink friend backed off. "I thought that'd never end. Did you really need to do all that for him?" She crossed her arms as Frankie began to shove more of the baked treats in his mouth with one hand, the other reaching down to rub his notably-distended belly.

"Probably not. But it was more for me than him." Frankie blushed, butterflies still in her stomach. "Could you take off his shoes and socks for me? I want to make sure he's comfortable." She couldn't see Berry roll her eyes while the small figure moved down and took off what Frankie had instructed, knocking them onto the floor. "Thanks." Frankie settled in next to Mac and resumed feeding him. He ate voraciously, chewing cookies like there was no tomorrow, his eyes fixed on Frankie as he gave her a dopey smile. His stomach was already sticking out, too; she could see that much. The two settled in to their positions while Berry sat, somewhat impatiently, on standby with the refreshing, cold milk.

Time passed, with Frankie squeezing and fondling Mac's stuffed belly, while he moaned for more cookies that his body certainly didn’t need. It had only been an hour and a half, and Mac was already way fatter! Frankie looked over him, her feeding slowing down; all those chocolate chip cookies were causing Mac's clothes to be stretched and strained. His belly was now a fat, protruding mound that completely forced his shirt up, bulging out onto his lap a-ways. It was a full, hefty potbelly that had some give, with a firmness beneath from food. Frankie found this out by taking a generous grab of his bloated tummy. She had to press her thighs together as she did that, the sensation nearly overwhelming her. Especially when she looked at his chest, that had gone from boy-boobs that jutted out slightly, to a very noticeable pair of moobs that stretched the shirt. Frankie gave one of them a pinch, and Mac shuddered. His face was so cute and chubby now, with fuller cheeks and a double chin. His normal boyish innocence was only elevated by these cherubic features.

His arms now completely filled out the sleeves of his white sweater, every bit of their softness on display through the material. Lower down, his blossoming love handles were just on display, threatening to completely ooze over onto his khakis just like his belly. The khakis were already at their limit inside, though. Mac's legs and rump had taken on plenty of chub, leading to round, fattened thighs that Frankie pinched and found little definition in. It was the sight of the khakis that spurred her into action. Something perverted, but genuinely necessary for the comfort and contentment of her squishy boy-toy.

Frankie turned to her comrade. "Berry? Take over feeding again." The bored friend leapt at the opportunity to actually do something to help ensure her rival would be out of the way for good. She grabbed a box of cookies since all the ones present were now empty, and began stuffing the starving boy again. Meanwhile, Frankie reached down at his midsection, and undid his pants. Her face was hot, her heart raced. This was crazy! … But it needed to be done. She worked her fingers into his underwear, and yanked them and his pants down. Down, down, down his body, before fully slipping them off. 

Her vision met his most tender of areas, making her bite her lip. He was hard, for what it was worth with something so small. His belly hadn't grown to cover it, but his pelvis was starting to swallow it. The notion that Mac would never know what it looked like again bounced its way through Frankie's head before she shook herself out of it. Deciding to go all the way, she moved back up and grabbed Mac's shirt, tugging it up and off between bites. His lightly-tanned moobs were now fully visible, with areolas of a darker tan. The nipples were definitely bigger than previous times Frankie had seen him shirtless, too. Now the obese boy was fully nude, every inch of his lardy body on display. Frankie went right back to feeding him, as the pile of cookies steadily diminished.

Again, time passed, with Frankie stuffing Mac and him growing. She began to notice a sheen on the boy's body as he grew. He was sweating. Likely a combination of all the insulation he had developed, with his desire for Frankie reaching new plateaus. He reached out to her with pudgy fingers, plump toes curling as he rocked in place. His belly was covering his groin now, doughy boy-blubber pressing into the immature rod. Frankie simply smiled, happy her fatass of a boy was becoming so very eager. But she had no intention of stopping any time soon, even as the cookies were threatening to run out in a matter of minutes. Frankie pulled her shirt up and off again, and leaned over Mac, swaying her chest back and forth.

"Hey, Mac, sweetie. You know how much I love you, right?" He smiled and nodded obediently, eyes locked on her soft tits once again. "Good. I need you to imagine something for me, okay? Can you do that?" His head nodded another time. "Very good. I need a machine that makes cookies. And lots of them. We're running out, and I know you're still so hungry. And I know you really don't want to make me sad." He moaned, and closed his eyes. There was a thud behind Frankie, making her look back. A gray machine with shuttered outputs on either side sat there. It turned on without a word, and Frankie watched as it began dispensing cookies individually, about two a second. "Yes, that's perfect! Good boy, Mac!" She leant down and kissed him on the lips, gave her breasts another wiggle, then went back to feeding him. She knew now that nothing would be in her way. "Berry, come help me feed him the rest of the packaged ones. He's gonna have to get to work on the machine's cookies soon."

As the two got to work ensuring Mac continued to gorge, time began to fly by. The cookies from the machine were warm and chewy, meaning more could be crammed into Mac's starving face. Though it did also necessitate Berry being on milk duty, occasionally putting the gallon jug to his lips and tilting it back for him to get a nice swig of the refreshing beverage. Milk kept streaming down his chin and onto his moobs, and crumbs fell in a similar manner, which Frankie brushed off on occasion. She used the excuse to herself that it needed to be done but of course, she just wanted to perv out on him even more. And it was hard to resist as he grew, and grew, and grew. Taking up more of the bed. Eating three, four, five cookies at once and barely swallowing before he wanted more. Frankie knew he was still under the trance, knew he was still eager to please her and get fatter. But there eventually reached a point where she no longer saw it as necessary.

Mac began to blink. He didn't know what was going on. Frankie was kneeling in front of him, holding up cookies. "Mmph… Frankie~" She was so amazing, fattening him up so much… He went to sit up, but he felt pinned! And as he fully registered what had happened, he understood why he couldn't move. He was massive! Hugely fat, sprawling out who knows how far! It dawned on him that Frankie was kneeling on his belly! Only a small part of it, too. Closer to him in his line of vision, he recognized a huge set of boy-tits. They were shaped like watermelons, with fittingly-thick, round nipples resting on top. His mind was conflicted, awash with myriad thoughts. At the forefront of his mind were a desire for the attractive young woman in front of him, and the positively delectable treats she held in her hands. Mac’s mouth began to water. He found himself drooling, without even meaning to.

Frankie simply looked on with a smirk at the massive boy, bouncing a little on his gut, making him moan. “What’s the matter, Mac, hm?” His belly was damp with sweat; all of him was. His face was shiny, his boy-tits had a light sheen of moisture. Frankie’s body heat wasn’t helping the bed-sized “cookie disposal unit” stay cool. He continued to salivate, licking his lips, a trail of slimy saliva oozing from his mouth. She knew he had to be hungry. Hungry and full, at the same time. She could feel his belly churning and sloshing, struggling to digest and process all the cookies and milk inside. But his intense hunger hadn’t lessened as he came out of the trance. 

“Pl-please… Feed me more?” His round, bloated cheeks and sagging quadruple chin muffled his speech a little, making it harder to speak. “I’m soooo hungry, Frankie.” His eyes darted back and forth between her curvy form that swayed the slightest bit, and the cookies in her hands. “I-I want to get… Fatter for you too!” He huffed as he finished his thought, his short speech feeling like a small workout of his face. A flabby arm, coated in layers of adipose, attempted to lift up and reach out. But Mac couldn’t do more than move his hand up a couple centimeters. His arms were buried in thick rolls, just as the rest of him was, that swaddled the boy and made movement nigh-impossible. He scrunched his dimpled, uncoordinated fingers, barely making a fist with the ample digits. The desire for something to eat was overwhelming him.

“Hmmm…” Frankie kept the grin on her face as she looked behind her, wanting to remind herself of just how large Mac had become. His gut was massive. Not only did it spread out across the bed, it was acting as a blanket for Mac’s entire lower body. His round, lumpy feet were so distorted with fat the last time Frankie saw them, walking on them would probably be impossible by now even if he managed to get up again. Particularly with his calves swallowing them up, ensuring that even if his stomach wasn’t so enormous, calf and ankle fat would prevent them from touching the floor. The rings of fat that comprised his lower legs, making them as wide as Frankie’s waist if not wider, led up to shapeless thighs that spread out on either side, with enough jiggle to them that they’d resemble jelly. 

But given how shapely Mac’s moobs are, Frankie couldn’t help but wonder about his ass. Leaning over a bit, she could swear she could see parts of some excess flab hopefully connected to his behind sticking out. And beyond his belly, it seemed like Mac was a little higher-up than before. She pictured his ass, a pair of globular cheeks that stuck out behind him, slightly round but with a good bit of sag. No longer the plump butt he possessed when he had walked in this morning, but instead a set of partly-deflated and very malleable yoga balls that’d wobble endlessly when smacked. Frankie found herself drooling a little at the thought, but snapped back to reality, to see Mac’s face dripping with saliva and sweat. And below that, his moobs, so big and soft-looking. Frankie just couldn’t resist anymore.

The red-head found herself breathing heavily, akin to her beyond-stuffed toy, and took off her shirt and slipped off her shorts and underwear, leaving herself nude. She crammed both cookies into his mouth and grabbed at his moobs. Her hands sank into them, fat oozing through her fingers. Mac moaned from this, and it only made her squeeze harder, pinching at the sizable nipples. Acting on instinct, almost, she pressed the doughy breasts together and buried her face in them, moaning. Her own boobs were pushing into Mac’s belly, not that he noticed, and she spread her legs to straddle him as she began to hump his body.

“Ugh, this is taking forever!” Berry, fed up with waiting near the edge of the bed, clutched the hose connected to another device Frankie had tasked Mac with imagining, and brought it to his face. She shoved the nozzle in his mouth and pressed a button on it. Thick, rich cream began to pump through it and into his mouth. “I think I’ll just let you two have your fun, okay? Okay. NOW DON’T EVER GET NEAR MY BLOO! Byeeeee.” Her words, her entire act, was unregistered by either of them as she left the room and quietly shut the door.

The pair were completely unfazed. They weren’t boyfriend and girlfriend, certainly not. There may have been a chance of that, at some point. But with every gulp of cream that Mac enjoyed, every move of Frankie’s lower body across the bed of blubber that was his young body, the notion completely dissipated. They were feeder and feedee, owner and toy. Frankie felt Mac do his hardest to jostle and move around, and guessed he was trying so hard to find some release himself. His small boy parts had to be smothered by fat, yet still aching, yearning for something. She continued to grind into his body, moaning louder and louder, until she achieved a wet, sticky, sweaty orgasm on his vast, wobbling middle. It was like getting off on the equivalent of a firm waterbed.

Lying atop the damp pile of rolls and cellulite that was Mac, Frankie felt kind of bad for him, at least as far as his desire to relieve some of the built-up pressure between his legs went. “I guess you need to get off too, huh? I don’t know too much about making boys feel good, but I’ll try. Just for you.” Mac looked at her confused, and in response she wrapped her lips around one of his huge boy-breasts, sucking on the erect nipple, while groping and grabbing at the other one. Mac hummed and moaned loudly around the nozzle in his mouth. He sucked harder, his eyes closed. Frankie figured this was an entirely new world for him, but she didn’t look up to see his eyes watering. 

Mac’s chest had become so very sensitive; the touching from before felt really good, but now that she was sucking on one of the ample mounds of erogenous flesh? It was so hard for Mac to focus, even on how much he appreciated her and loved what she was doing, or how much bigger he wanted to be. Her naked body looked so nice, but the things Frankie currently made him feel with her mouth and hands were just too overwhelming. She sucked and sucked, even using her teeth to gently nibble at the thick, protruding nub that sat at the center of the large areola. He felt a pressure in his groin build and build, as he rocked around as best he could, trying to move his legs, his arms, doing whatever he could to ride out the sensations she was giving him.

Frankie found herself rewarded when Mac let out a pleasured noise around the hose, louder than ever. It was almost a cry of pure ecstasy. She guessed he had been sent over the edge, but she kept sucking, making him whimper, as she did it to him again and again, straddling his body and humping him repeatedly as well. He was only going to get bigger, so there was no better time to enjoy than the present. An unrecognizable mound of rolls and flab and drool and sweat. Needing to always be eating, and probably always stimulated in some way now. Frankie was happy to oblige, though. This is what she wanted. An impossibly-obese, always-hungry boy, who’d want her to feed him and nothing more. That’s what Mac wanted now, as well, thanks to her entrancing displays. He’d soon forget all about his friends and family and school. 

*********************************

“Ahh!” Mac shot upright in bed, panting. It was morning. He had had a weird dream that was already fading, especially the start of the dream. Something about being fed cookies, by Frankie? There was a wetness in his tight pajamas. He at first thought he wet the bed, but it wasn’t that; he didn’t know what had happened. Maybe it was something to do with the dream, since it was practically a nightmare. Although, Mac couldn’t deny there was something appealing about it. He had kind of noticed the weight he had picked up; he wasn’t sure what it was from, but it was certain that Frankie noticed it too. 

Maybe part of him wanted to get bigger for her after she started paying attention to him more. Maybe that’s why he had the d-- “Oh, no, I’ve gotta get going!” It was almost 9:30. He headed out the door, and began to hurry to Foster’s. Frankie had invited him over to hang out at that time. None of the other friends were there, they were staying at a hotel as thanks from the city. It would just be him and Frankie. As the dream fluttered downward into the recesses of his mind like a dropped feather, he wondered what they’d do together. Watch a movie, maybe play games. If he was lucky, maybe she even bought cookies. Just a few, of course; he didn’t need to get any bigger, after all.


End file.
